Well?
by AJ Archer
Summary: Rated for some cursing and a lot of yaoi implications and content. Masahiro learns something new about his best friend, while Kuwata struggles with his longtime feelings for an opponent become friend. This is as complete as it gets.
1. Chapter 01

"Sakurai-kun!"  
Shuji Sakurai turned around, basketball in hand. "Kuwata-kun?"  
Yasuhiko Kuwata's face was split with a huge smile. "It is you! Wow, what are you doing back here? I thought you'd gone off to college!"  
"Spring break. I missed 3-Slam, so I thought I'd swing by and see if anyone was here. Maybe play a little." Sakurai tossed the ball to his old rival. "Wanna play?"  
"Sure!" Kuwata dropped his bag, stripped his jacket off, and nearly flew onto the court. "Have you been back to Johnan? Naruse-kun would kill to see you. And you'd be shocked, Sakurai-kun. He's gotten to be an incredible player, and damn has he grown up! And you're still his hero. He's kept this place alive just being here."  
"That's one hell of a compliment. Narucho's hero." Sakurai blushed. "Please, Kuwata-kun. Syu. Call me Syu."  
It was Kuwata's turn to blush. "I- I... couldn't."  
"Why not? Everyone does."  
"Syu," Kuwata said very quietly, his face still red, a shy smile on his lips. "Let's play."  
Sakurai grinned and took off his sweater. "You've got the ball."  
With a laugh Kuwata ran for the beat-up hoop with the words "House of Three-Slam freshly painted on it, and Sakurai went after him.  
They laughed and played and shot and dribbled for a while until Sakurai, showing off, went for a reverse lay-up. Kuwata leaped up and forward to block- and the two collided.  
"Oof!" The breath whooshed out of Sakurai's body as he hit the concrete on his back with Kuwata's +172 pounds on top of him. He gasped it back and fumbled for his askew glasses. "Ku- Kuwata-kun. Are you all right?" He pushed his glasses up.  
Kuwata's face became clear and Sakurai stared at the shock in the younger man's face. No- not just shock in those dark eyes.  
Hunger.  
"Kuwata-kun. Are you hurt?"  
"Sakurai-kun," Kuwata whispered. His eyes widened and he got up quickly. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
Sakurai sat up and watched the usually cool and laid-back Kuwata almost run over to the ball and pick it up, back to him. "Kuwata-kun? What happened?"  
"I pushed off too hard. Please forgive me, Sakurai-kun!"  
"It's street ball. Nothing. A foul at most." Sakurai stood and went over to Kuwata, who still stared at the ball. "Don't sweat it." He clapped a hand on Kuwata's shoulder. "Syu, Kuwata-kun."  
Kuwata looked at the hand, then up at Sakurai, and smiled a little. "I thought maybe... after you left for so long... it would go away. But it hasn't."  
"What hasn't?"  
A long pause.  
"Syu-sensei!"  
The two players turned around and Sakurai's jaw dropped. "Naruse?!"  
Toru Naruse tackled Sakurai and hugged him enthusiastically. "Syu-sensei! When did you come back?! I've come to 3-Slam every day hoping to see you! I knew you came back the minute I woke up, three days ago! What took you so long?"  
"Narucho- give me a breath!" Sakurai laughed. "Let me look at you! You've grown up!"  
Naruse let go and stood back obligingly. His blue eyes were sparkling and full of joy. "I'm a senior, Syu. You've been gone a long time." He was taller, stronger, than the boy he had been, but there was more. He noticed Sakurai's scrutiny and laughed. "Confidence, Syu-sensei! I didn't fall to pieces! No stuttering, no bowing a thousand times! I'm just happy you're back. Everyone missed you! Even Masa admitted it once! And Mizz, I thought she'd pine away! She was so heartbroken!"  
"Mizz?" Sakurai reddened. "I- uh, I didn't know she-"  
"Syu, come on. She paid Kiriko-san hundreds of yen for your pictures! I know you're smarter than that." Naruse winked. "She still has them. They're taped up in her locker at school. But don't tell Oz."  
"Ah... so how's 3-Slam?" Sakurai quickly changed the subject.  
"Scratch is the new team to beat, I guess. Has been since 3-Slam walked away. But if Kuwata-kun had a team, then we'd have some real fun!" The senior leaped onto Kuwata's shoulders. "C'mon, Kuwata-kun! Come play street ball in Mixxhoopz. It'll be great! First Syu, then Masa, then you- legends of 3-Slam!"  
"What about you? Aren't you a legend?"  
"Well... I guess so." Naruse looked embarrassed. "I mean, they all want one-on-one with me, they talk about me. Everyone remembers my very first shot, Syu. Remember? That was so long ago. One minute left, after Mizz chewed me out for a quitter..."  
Sakurai smiled fondly. "You ducked my steal, aired... and made it on 3-Slam's Syu. And never looked back."  
"The best time of my life. Thanks to you, Sakurai-sensei."  
"Hey, now. Everyone made it the best, Narucho."  
"You gave me the will." Naruse jumped down. "And then you, Kuwata-kun, you gave me spirit! 'The hoop's almost twice the size of the ball'! Damn, those were good days. But I can't look back. Johnan isn't for the little boy anymore. It's for me."  
Sakurai could only stand there, gazing at the strong, confident man the quitter, then the street-ball star, then the surprise of Johnan school ball, had become. Naruse, whose Invincible Lay-up, whose air, whose heart, had given seasoned b-ball players the strength and desire to play against unbeatable odds and win.  
"Ah! It's 5:30! I gotta fly, guys!" Naruse gave Sakurai a friendly punch in the arm. "Come back tomorrow! Scratch'll be practicing. I wanna see Mizz's reaction. You too, Kuwata. We'll play, okay? Bye!" He sprinted off.  
"God, he's incredible," Sakurai said.  
"Yeah." Kuwata smiled. "I told you."  
"You didn't say he was so much... so... he gives off a light, Kuwata. I was so excited just being near him. He shines."  
"You were like that once, Sakurai-kun. Just like him, you pulled everyone up with you. Even me, when I didn't care."  
"You cared, Kuwata-kun. Always."  
"Nah." Kuwata spun the ball on his finger. "I cared when you made me. After you dusted me for 40 minutes straight. A lesson well taught and well learned."  
"As long as you loved it. That's all that matters. You have to love it." Sakurai felt his heart swell. So many memories. So much heart. "What I would have given for one more year like Narucho, Kuwata-kun. If only I could have been a sophomore with that dream instead of a junior. Three whole years of that light."  
"If you had, Narucho wouldn't have had for inspiration."  
"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it was worth it."  
Kuwata looked up at him adoringly. "That's what I've always admired about you, Sakurai-kun. Even when I hated you. As long as it helped out, you took it with a smile."  
Sakurai looked surprised. "I played ball for me. Not for the team. Not for Johnan. Not even for Narucho or 3-Slam or you. It was all for me."  
"But not selfishly. You know? You might have played for yourself, but it was always with everyone. But I didn't. I played by myself, and it was for you. And then Naruse. And now... I'm kinda lost, Syu."  
"Easy. Play street. Play Mixxhoopz and Scratch. Who won last year, Kuwata? Hara or Johnan? You or Naruse?"  
"Uh..." Kuwata ran one hand through his spiky hair sheepishly. "Actually, well, I couldn't play in the finals, Syu."  
Sakurai's jaw dropped.  
"I was on the bench the whole game, watching him. Number 15. Watching him air. Watching him fly. And all I could do was try to convince my teammates that they could catch him if they just..." Kuwata looked at the ground. "Hishida-sensei... he wouldn't let me go out there. He said he wouldn't let me ruin any chance of a career for one high school game. I tried to convince him. I begged. I wasn't in it for a career. I just wanted that game. That game, against Naruse."  
"What happened?"  
Kuwata unbuttoned his shirtsleeve and pushed it up past his elbow. "Compound fracture. Right through my forearm. You can see the scar." A long scar trailed up his forearm. "They needed to do surgery. And then therapy. But if they'd wrapped it really well I could have played."  
"But you might have damaged it permanently."  
"Worth it. My last game, my last year, my last rival. It was all I wanted. And I couldn't."  
Silence for a moment. Then finally, "That's why you should play at 3-Slam. You'll play Narucho. Get three players, practice here a little. Scratch is Narucho, Sawamura, Ozaki Kohsuke, and Kusada Mizuki. Oz and Mizz are two of the crew that cheer Narucho on at every game. They still do, don't they?"  
"Always."  
"Good. But you see? Three more players. Scratch will be in Mixxhoopz no matter what."  
"You mean I couldn't get you on my team?"  
"I'd never do that to Narucho. He wouldn't play me and you."  
"He and Sawamura versus you and I, Syu? That's pretty even. Sawamura's gotten stronger too."  
Sakurai sighed. "Okay. You dragged it out of me."  
Kuwata glanced up.  
"I can't play with you, Kuwata-kun." At Kuwata's shocked expression, Sakurai continued. "I was thinking about it when we were playing. I can fight against you. It feels right. But just the thought of trying to play with you, a man who was my greatest rival, makes my heart rebel. I know I wouldn't be able to do it. I'd love to. You're a great player. But you're an even better opponent."  
A pause. "I think I understand." Kuwata smiled. "It's the same feeling I have for Naruse. But didn't you have it for him, too? When he went from street to school?"  
"Nah. It was almost all to teach him. Except at the end of Mixxhoopz- at least, the end of Mixxhoopz for 3-Slam. Then he was the enemy. But only then. You've always been on the other side of the court for me."  
"I'm your enemy?"  
"Oh, no. On the courts you're an opponent. Off, well, since our rivalry is over, why not be friends?" Sakurai held out a hand, smiling.  
Kuwata beamed and grabbed it. "Yes!" 


	2. Chapter 02

"You came!" Naruse called happily and knocked Sakurai down with the force of his hug. "Syu-sensei! I thought you'd pass up!"  
"Aw, Narucho. Never you." Sakurai tousled the Scratch player's short hair. "You've kept it cut?"  
"Have to. Hiromi-san keeps track and makes Kiriko drag me in. Mizz! Look who's here!"  
A stunning black-haired beauty turned around and ran over. "Kuwata-san," she greeted politely. Then she saw Sakurai. "Narucho! Get off of Syu-san! You haven't grown up a bit!"  
"It's all right, Mizuki-chan." Sakurai laughed and managed to push Naruse off. "Narucho isn't the only one who grew up. You're looking very lovely, Mizuki-chan."  
"Mizz, Syu-san. And thank you." Kusada Mizuki blushed prettily. "But it's Narucho we're most proud of! He's kept 3-Slam alive. More players come every day, and no team in Tokyo turns down a good street player now!"  
"Aw, Mizz!" Naruse protested. "I didn't do all that! I just do what I always have, Syu-sensei. I play ball."  
"It's enough sometimes, Narucho. Hey, are we gonna play or what?" Sakurai leaped up and ran excitedly for the ball that Ozaki Kohsuke was dribbling. "Watch your back, Oz!"  
With a grin Kohsuke spun out of the way and the two began an impromptu one-on-one. The crowd cheered, excited.  
"Have you told him yet, Kuwata?" Naruse asked bluntly.  
Kuwata glanced swiftly at him. "What, Naruse-kun?"  
Naruse waved the formal name away. "Narucho! And you haven't. I can tell. Tell him the truth, Kuwata-kun."  
"I have no idea what you're-"  
"You love him, Kuwata!"  
Kuwata blushed. "Naru- Narucho. Please not so loud."   
"Narucho! Kuwata-kun! Come on!" Kohsuke called. "Two on two!"  
"I call Narucho!" Sakurai laughed and stole the ball.  
Kohsuke looked chagrined for a moment before shrugging and going after him. "Then it's you and me, Kuwata-kun. Let's go!"  
"One more!" Mizuki cried. "I want to play, too!"  
"I'll play, Mizz."  
"Masa!" Naruse cried. "This is great! Now all we need is Kobayashi and we'll have it made! Masa, you're on my team! You, me, and Syu!"  
Sawamura Masahiro gave his friend and long-standing teammate a smile, something Sakurai remembered Masahiro only doing when spiting someone. "That is the most invincible trio I've ever heard, Naruse. It isn't fair to Oz and Mizz."  
"What about me?" Kuwata wanted to know.  
"You can take care of yourself," Masahiro replied coolly.  
"It's for fun, so I don't mind." Mizuki looked at Kohsuke.  
"Cool with me, Mizz." The sometime gangster smiled. "Let's show these hotshots what we can do!"  
The crowd went wild. First the old legend, Syu, then Scratch, plus the new Kuwata! It was too much!  
"Uh... what position?" Naruse asked Sakurai.  
Sakurai grinned. "I think we all know what to do."  
Almost absently Masahiro reached out and ruffled Naruse's hair. "What we do best, right Naruse?"  
Naruse laughed. "Right! Let's do it!"  
  
"Ohhh, that was great." Naruse collapsed onto the grass with a can of Gatorade in his hand and stretched. "Brought back memories."  
"Definitely." Sakura plopped down on his stomach. "I'm glad I came home."  
"So are we!" Kuwata, Naruse, Kohsuke, Mizuki, and even Masahiro chorused. Sakurai blushed. "Come back more often! Nellie and Zatt never do. 3-Slam still has you, at least, right?"  
"Aw, guys..."  
Masahiro's spiteful smile appeared, but he decided against the smart-ass comment he might have made and crashed on the ground with his head on Naruse's stomach. Sakurai chalked it up as Masahiro's half-hearted respect for him and reached for Naruse's Gatorade. Masahiro swatted his hand.  
"Get your own," number 12 said lazily.  
"Masa, it's okay. You can have it if you want it, Syu-sensei."  
"Awfully protective, Sawamura," Sakurai observed.  
"I get like that sometimes," Masahiro countered.  
"Are you two..."  
Masahiro snapped up to a sitting position, his green eyes flashing furiously, but Naruse reached up and pulled him back down by the back of his shirt with a grunt at the impact of Masahiro's head. "That's a very personal and impolite question, Syu-sensei."  
Sakurai looked up. Naruse was still lying on his back and looking up at the sky with a smile, but the tone of his voice was a warning. True to his nature, however, it was a very polite warning. "I'm sorry, Narucho."  
"No problem," came the easy reply, and Naruse held up the can. "Want it?"  
"No, thank you. I'll go get one." Sakurai stood up and walked away.  
"What's wrong, Masa-kun?" Mizuki asked.  
"Nothing, Mizz." Masahiro raised his head to give her a quick half-smile. "We'll do this more often, won't we? I had fun."  
"Just yell out a day and time, Masa-kun," Kohsuke came up saying. "I got everybody something. Dog for Narucho, sweets for the sweet-" Mizuki laughed and turned pink- "a corn dog for Kuwata-kun, I didn't know what you wanted bro, and I even managed to snag something healthy for you, Masa. Where's Syu? I brought him a dog, too."  
"Gatorade. He'll be back in a sec."  
Masahiro looked at the package Kohsuke had dropped onto his chest. "A power bar? I've never had one of these."  
"I figured they'd be good for you. More energy for those threes, if you like them."  
"Thanks, Oz."  
"That's three smiles in the last two minutes, Masa-kun. I think you've broken your record," Mizuki teased.  
"Shows how much you see me, Mizz. I smile all the time at school games. Don't I, Naruse."  
"Mmhm." Naruse nodded. "I remember a time, Masa..."  
"Yeah, I remember. We all grew up, didn't we? Johnan b-ball was good for us, along with 3-Slam."  
"You guys make this place sound so life-changing," Kuwata said.  
"It was. Changed my life." Naruse took a bite of hotdog.  
"Mine too." Masahiro nodded.  
"And me." Mizuki smiled.  
Kohsuke said something very muffled by the three corn dogs in his mouth and everyone laughed.  
"You guys changed mine," Sakurai said as he lay back down in his spot with a Gatorade. Kohsuke motioned to the hotdog and Sakurai took it. "Thanks, Oz."  
"Makes you wonder. Was it 3-Slam? Or was it the people who came to 3-Slam?" Naruse mused. "I have to say both. The atmosphere here was so different from school. Not so much pressure. I felt so comfortable here."  
"Definitely the people," Kohsuke said after swallowing. "This is my turf, has been for years. But you made me want to play, Narucho."  
"The people for me too. I didn't want a team until you guys." Mizuki agreed.  
Silence. "Masa-kun?"  
Masahiro shrugged. "People, I guess. Naruse. Sakurai-kun. The Ice Picks." He looked at his left hand, remembering. "Kobayashi. But that was after 3-Slam."  
"After was good too."  
"For some of you," Kohsuke sniffed.  
"Maybe if you went to school more often," Naruse teased.  
"Maybe I should be like Masa and get Syu's uncle to transfer me," Kohsuke shot back.  
"Sawamura was a special circumstance," Sakurai protested.  
Masahiro chuckled. "Special? Me? Nah."  
"Yeah, you just have a little magic to show us."  
"You've got some memory, Naruse. I can't believe you still remember that line." But Masahiro was smiling again, a real smile. "A long time ago."  
"I remember important things, Masa. That was when we first met and we all became Scratch. One of the most important days of my life. Right up there with meeting Syu-sensei. I really don't know where I'd be without you guys."  
"Lost, I'm sure."  
"But I'm glad I'm here." Naruse closed his eyes.  
Sakurai felt the glow again around his younger friend and closed his own eyes. The warmth... Naruse emanated such love.  
That was the last thing he remembered thinking before falling asleep. 


	3. Chapter 03

"Shit, Naruse, you're hot today!" Masahiro gasped as the Johnan basketball team finished another grueling practice.  
Naruse laughed and hoisted his best friend up onto his shoulders. "I'm glad you think so, Masa!"  
"I mean, you're smokin' every day, but today you're just- volcanic, man."  
"He's right, Naruse," one of the first year kids said.  
Masahiro leaped down and stormed toward the junior. "I call him that. I have earned the privilege to call him that. You have not. Understand?!"  
The junior yelped and nearly flew into a broom closet.  
Naruse was doubled over laughing. "Masa, you're so funny sometimes."  
Masahiro turned around, arms crossed over his chest, his demeanor almost what it had been three years before, but Naruse saw right through it and stifled one last chuckle. The façade vanished and Masahiro hugged him. "Naruse, you're impossible."  
"You know you love it. Come on, let's go get some dinner."  
"Rai's? Or Nakaya?"  
"Would you rather run into Syu or Kuwata?"  
"Kuwata."  
Naruse stopped. "Masa. You're not... are you?"  
"What?"  
"Well..."  
"Jealous of Shuji?"  
Naruse reddened. "I didn't mean to be so blunt about it."  
"Of course I am."  
"Why? You're my Masa. No one could ever replace you."  
"The way he treats you. The way you react to him. Like that question yesterday. That was out of line. He had no right. And you just put him off, polite as ever. You're too nice."  
"I respect him. A silly question like that-"  
"It wasn't silly to me, Naruse."  
"I'm sorry. If I'd known I would have taken it more seriously. But he won't ask anything like that again. Tell you what, I'll buy dinner to make up for it."  
Masahiro smiled. "Okay. I forgive you."  
"Yeah, money always does it." Naruse took off.  
"Hey!" Masahiro sprinted after him and tackled him.  
"Look at that," Kohsuke said to Mizuki, both of who had just arrived. "Kids."  
"I think it's cute."  
Naruse and Masahiro rolled around on the court, play punching and wrestling, laughing and yelling. Finally it dissolved into laughter.  
Naruse hugged his best friend. "I love you, Masa. You know that?"  
"How can I forget it?" Masahiro ruffled Naruse's hair. "You never needed to say it. Never."  
"Are you two done?" Kohsuke laughed.  
Johnan's finest looked up, grinned, and untangled themselves. "Wanna come eat with us?"  
"Sure." Mizuki picked up her bag.  
Kohsuke put Naruse in a headlock. "I hated to ruin that beautiful tender moment-"  
Naruse pinched the nerve on the inside of the elbow and was rewarded with instant release. "Oz, you wouldn't know a tender moment if it bit you in the ass."  
"You'd be surprised, Narucho," Mizuki said amusedly and gave him a wink. "Let's go!"  
"We need to shower," Masahiro protested.  
"Don't bother. We're going straight to 3-Slam after dinner."  
"Slave driver." Masahiro gave her his old rolled eyes look.  
"Cut the dramatics, Masa-kun. We've got a tournament title to keep. Everyone's coming to Mixxhoopz for us, for Scratch. You don't want to disappoint."  
"I play for the rush, not for the people, Mizz. Come on, Naruse. I want at least a quick shower."  
Naruse gave Mizuki an apologetic shrug as Masahiro pulled him away. "Three minutes!" he promised.  
"Everyone is determined to turn me into my old self today," the green-eyed forward grumbled and yanked his jersey off. Naruse laughed and whistled. Masahiro couldn't stifle a smile. "Okay, except you."  
"I was just appreciating the view. Come here, I'll make you feel better. It's just tension." Masahiro obeyed and Naruse began massaging his shoulders.  
"Ooooh. That's better than a three at the buzzer."  
"Coming from you, that's a hell of a compliment."  
"That's how I meant it."  
"There. Is that better?"  
"Mm, yeah." Masahiro smiled gratefully over his shoulder.  
Naruse put his arms around his friend and leaned his forehead against Masahiro's messy, damp hair. "Wanna know a secret?"  
"Sure."  
"I don't want to go to 3-Slam."  
"What? My Naruse, the new legend of street ball, the biggest basketball player I have ever known, doesn't want to go to his home away from home? This gym being home, of course."  
Naruse laughed. "It is!"  
"But I've got a confession, too. I don't want to go eat dinner with Mizz and Oz. And I definitely don't want to go to practice anymore. I want to go home and lie on the couch with you until we fall asleep watching TV."  
"That sounds great."  
"Then let's do it."  
"I... I don't want to let Mizz and Oz down, though..."  
"Naruse, you never get a day off. Come on. Let's play hooky. Be uncharacteristically bad."  
"I don't have to do that to be uncharacteristically bad." Naruse turned Masahiro's face toward him and kissed him.  
Masahiro's eyes widened, then closed. When Naruse let him go he sighed. "That was definitely not bad. Uncharacteristic, though. I thought you liked girls."  
"I said that?" Naruse grinned, turned away, and pulled his jersey off. "I don't remember every saying that."  
With the speed that had made him a street and school ball master, Masahiro ducked around Naruse and returned the kiss. "I love you," Masahiro whispered, lips still against Naruse's. "I never told you that. You've said it a million times, maybe not with the same meaning but you said it, and I never did."  
"You never had to, Masa." 


	4. Chapter 04

Ring.  
A shock of dark hair in the midst of white sheets stirred slightly.  
Riiing.  
A groan.  
"Don't answer it, Masa..."  
Riiiiiiing.  
"That fuckin' piece of-"  
"Don't answer it."  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiii-  
With a growl of frustration Masahiro sat up and ripped the phone out of the cradle. "What?!" He paused, listened, and groaned again. "Shuji-kun! How the fuck did you get my number?!"  
"Syu?" Naruse peeked out from under the blanket.  
"Practice? We- I've been practicing all day! I took a day off from 3-Slam, so what?" There was a long silence and Masahiro's shoulders slumped. "How?" After another moment he took the phone from his ear and looked at it. "He wants to talk to you," he said dully.  
Naruse looked at the phone. "Masa-"  
"I'm sorry. He already knew."  
"It's okay. I don't care if he knows. It's Syu, Masa."  
Masahiro glanced up. "I thought... you wouldn't want anyone to know."  
"Sometimes you're so dumb, Sawamura." Naruse kissed him again and took up the phone. "Hey, Syu-sensei. Yeah, I know. I just needed a rest. You know how it is. No need to be crude, Syu-sensei. I told you before, that's a very personal question and you will not ask me again."  
Absolute, shocked silence from both on the line and from next to him. Naruse's usual smile was gone and his blue eyes were hard.  
"You have always had my utmost respect, Syu-sensei. You gave me something beautiful and you changed my life. And then you gave me chances, so many chances. Because you'd been there. For that I am so grateful and I give you my respect. But there are lines you will not cross. That is one of them. I'm sorry that I missed practice today. I'll make up for it. You know I will. But for now? Good night, Syu-sensei." Naruse put the phone down and looked at Masahiro's shocked face. "What's wrong, Masa?"  
Suddenly a huge smile split Masahiro's face and he hugged Naruse. "You really have grown up, Naruse. Besides, you're really sexy when you're angry."  
"Am I now?"  
"Definitely."  
"Prove it."  
"Anytime."  
  
Sakurai hung up the phone slowly. He'd never heard Naruse talk to anyone like that, much less him, the man most people said was Naruse's hero.  
Sakurai sighed. He'd been surprised when Mizuki and Kohsuke had shown up at 3-Slam without the two stars of both Johnan and Scratch. Kohsuke had joked about Masahiro and Naruse getting some alone time. Being the light-hearted if quick fisted friend that he always was, Kohsuke hadn't really minded. He'd probably ditched the guys for Mizuki a few times before.  
Mizuki, however, had pouted the entire time. She was used to Naruse's love for the sport and Masahiro's love for the rush bringing them to practice even after Johnan's gravedigger afternoon practices. She was used to being the alternate in Scratch, the sometime captain only because the guys had more to prove than she did. She could handle anyone one-on-one and when she did play with any two of the guys she held her own.  
But she was also used to calling for practice and having them answer, and this time Naruse and Masahiro hadn't.  
Sakurai wasn't sure why he'd called them. He wanted to believe it was concern- Naruse, miss practice? Was he dead?- but he knew better. The affection and identification he'd felt for Naruse had become much more upon seeing the man he'd become. Masahiro had sensed it at 3-Slam and shown Sakurai his true feelings in self-defense. Without saying it, Masahiro's whole demeanor had told Sakurai that he, Masa, would fight for first in line.  
And he'd won. Beautiful Naruse of the sky-blue eyes had chosen his teammate over his teacher.  
Ring.  
Sakurai frowned at the phone for a moment. "Hello?"  
"Syu-kun?"  
"Hey, Kuwata-kun."  
"Can you meet me at 3-Slam?"  
"What? Isn't it kinda late for a little one-on-one?"  
"I'd like to talk to you. Face to face. I've got something I should tell you and if I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve. Please, Syu-kun?"  
"Okay, okay. Just let me put some clothes on. Ten minutes."  
"Okay. I'll see you there."  
"Bye." Sakurai hung up. Odd. Kuwata had sounded very nervous, not the self-assured Hara anchor he'd been. What was so important? He shrugged, got up, and got dressed. If he ran he'd make it.  
When he got there, Kuwata was sitting against one wall, looking like he'd just woken up and thrown on a t-shirt with his basketball shorts. His hair was an unruly black mop. He saw Sakurai and smiled. "Hey, Syu-kun. You did come."  
"Against my better judgment," Sakurai joked.  
Kuwata's smile grew bigger until he finally chuckled. "I bet. Who would keep their word to a crazy man in the middle of the night?"  
"You're not crazy, Kuwata-kun. A little strange, maybe..."  
Kuwata laughed. "No, I'm crazy, Sakurai-kun. Crazy about you. And I have been for a long time."  
Sakurai blinked. "What?"  
The dark-eyed man looked up for a moment, then stood and went over to Sakurai. "When you left I was crushed, Sakurai-kun. I thought it was because I'd lost my greatest opponent, the man who had made me give everything I had and more to a game. But Narucho was a good player and a great enemy. When we played it was almost the same. But I hurt so bad. I missed you. I'd lie there at night and kick myself for... for... I don't know. And then I figured it out. I'd fallen for you. The look in your eyes when you played had captured me. After so long, I'd convinced myself that you were gone and I'd forgotten it. And you came back. That's why I got so flustered. Landed right on top of you. That threw the idea that I was over you right out of the court. Then you forced Sawamura's hand and he did what he'd been desperate to do since the semifinal game against Hara, when you were still on the team."  
"That long?"  
"Love does that to you." Kuwata smiled sheepishly. "As long as there's a chance."  
"Awfully protective, Sawamura."  
"I get like that sometimes."  
"I don't want to lose you again, Sakurai-kun."  
Kuwata. Opponent, rival, and twin of heart. Of will.  
Passionate Kuwata, liking a guy like Sakurai.  
"Kuwata-kun, you are crazy," Sakurai smiled, shaking his head. "Of all the men on this planet, you want me. You're definitely out of your mind."  
"Really."  
"You have to be."  
"Why, because I fell in love with you? Sakurai-kun-"  
"Listen, Kuwata-kun. You fell in love with Syu, with the guy I was on the court. That's a whole other personality for me. Me, Sakurai- I'm just the nerdy kid who spends all his time studying and playing ball. But even ball isn't the same. Not as it was here. They don't seem to love the game; it's just a way for them to be famous. When I played here..."  
Kuwata was staring at him. "Sakurai-kun, I've never seen you look so low in the two years I knew you."  
"This is me. This is the real me."  
"No. This is not the Shuji Sakurai that I saw yesterday."  
"Here at 3-Slam. Playing ball. I told you, it's different here. This place... it makes me happy."  
"If you're miserable there, Syu, don't go back. Stay here. Get a job and come here to 3-Slam after work. I'll join a team and you'll join a team and we'll play each other and Scratch and it'll be so much better than those college boys."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm happy just being near you and seeing you smile. That's when you smile, Sakurai-kun. I think you've given all the times you're happy the name Syu and let Sakurai have all the sadness."  
Sakurai crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't go philosophical on me, Kuwata."  
"Smile for me," Kuwata said simply. "One smile and the whole world lights up. What lights your world up? I told you I loved you because I thought maybe, just maybe, it'd matter to you. That maybe you'd stay and my world could be light because yours would be. What will you do for that light?"  
Sakurai looked at him for a long moment. "I'm gonna go home," he said finally and turned away. "I gotta... sort this out."  
Kuwata sighed softly, almost too softly for Sakurai to hear. "Good night, Syu."  
The night was cool and breezy. Three years ago Sakurai would have been walking home from a long, long day of practice as today was Friday and he wouldn't have had to wake up so early. That boy had been so innocent... so unaware.  
"NARUSE!"  
Masa's voice! And in pain!  
Sakurai ran in the direction the cry had come from and turned down an alley to find Naruse lying on the ground bleeding from the head and Masahiro standing between his lover and the three thugs. Masahiro's face was bruised and cut, and one arm was hanging limp by his side.  
"Sawamura!" Sakurai leapt forward and blocked the swing of an iron pipe that came from the shadows. Four?! That was fine with him! No one touched his friends! "Kuwata, help!"  
Kuwata was there in the next instant and striking the nearest of the three while Sakurai grappled with the pipe-holder and Masahiro kicked one of the others in the head. Sakurai managed to wrest the pipe away and slam the thug's shoulder near his neck. The man dropped with a scream, clutching his broken collarbone. "Masa! Kuwata!" Sakurai roared in warning and swung hard.  
Somehow- and none of them could say exactly how it happened- Masahiro and Kuwata ducked and the remaining three offenders were brained. "Naruse!" Masahiro cried agonizingly and knelt by Naruse's unconscious body. "Naruse, Naruse please... please don't die. I love you, Naruse. Please wake up."  
"Masa, you're hurt," Sakurai said. "Masa."  
"Naruse, please!"  
"Masa-"  
Kuwata touched Sakurai's shoulder and shook his head. "We need an ambulance," he said quietly. 


	5. Chapter 05

"Syu-san!" Mizuki cried and flew into Sakurai's weary hug. "How are they?"  
"Naruse's in a coma, Mizz. Oz. Masahiro's not doing much better. Dislocated shoulder, broken ankle and left arm, concussion. I don't know how he managed as long as he did."  
Mizuki's eyes filled with tears. "Those idiots... what were they doing out so late at night?"  
"Masa said food."  
"They're lucky you and Kuwata were there," Kohsuke said softly. "And so are we."  
"What room number?" Mizuki asked.  
"I'll take you. Masa's in room 311, Naruse in 309."  
"They separated them? Masa must be pitching a fit."  
"He was." Sakurai gave Kohsuke a half-smile. "Kuwata's in there all the time now. You never know how strong a guy is until he's holding back a lovesick semi-convalescent."  
Despite the situation Kohsuke smiled. "Glad to see you've still go your sense of humor, Syu-kun."  
"I've needed it. Here it is." Sakurai led them in. "Masa-kun, you've got visitors."  
If he'd looked bad in the dark alley, Masahiro looked ten times worse in the harsh light and antiseptic white bed, but he at least tried to smile. "Mizz. Oz. Sorry if we... interrupted anything."  
"Masa, you little..." But Mizuki's half-hearted scolding turned into a teary smile. "What happened, Masa-kun?"  
"They just... jumped out of nowhere... hit Naruse. I tried to fight them. Too many, and that pipe broke my arm. Then Sakurai showed up. I know Kuwata was there but I don't remember seeing him. It was so far away..." Masahiro looked up at Sakurai. "Please let me see him. Please?"  
Sakurai opened his mouth, then shut it again. Seeing Naruse could calm Masahiro... but seeing him comatose could push him over the edge. However, Sakurai knew that he would want the same thing if it were him.  
"You have to go to sleep right afterwards," Kuwata said before Sakurai could answer. "And if you get even the slightest bit violent, you won't get to see him unless he asks."  
"Difficult when he's comatose."  
Masahiro gave Kohsuke one of his icy looks. "Agreed."  
Kuwata carefully pulled out the various medical appliances and lifted Masahiro up as gently as possible. Although Masahiro's emerald eyes widened in pain, he was quiet as Kuwata carried him into 309.  
Mizuki let out a soft cry and buried her face into Kohsuke's shoulder. Kohsuke looked down and closed his eyes. But Masahiro looked unflinchingly at the pale, sleeping Naruse and reached out.  
"Can I touch him?" he whispered.  
Kuwata set him down on the bed. "Be careful."  
Slowly Masahiro reached out and watched his fingers trail down Naruse's cheek. "Naruse."  
To everyone's surprise, Naruse smiled blissfully and turned his face into Masahiro's hand. Four jaws hit the floor. Masahiro merely smiled and gently pushed his lover's head back into the pillow. "Go to sleep, my love."  
Naruse turned over onto his side, yawned, and went still again.  
"He's just sleeping now," Kuwata said, shocked. "Masa-kun, how...?"  
Masahiro managed a wink. "Love, of course. Kuwata-kun, Shuji-kun... I think it's okay for you guys to go home and rest."  
  
"Geez, it's hard fighting that kid off." Kuwata yawned. "I'm exhausted. I think I gotta call in to work tomorrow."  
"You did great, Kuwata-kun."  
"Hey, all you have to do is call me, Syu-kun. It might take me a while, but I'll tear across oceans if you need me."  
Sakurai smiled. "I don't think I'll be leaving again. I don't think I can leave here again. It breaks my heart."  
Kuwata hugged him without stopping walking. "I'll patch it up," he promised lightly and laughed. "Are you going to be okay walking home? If you end up at the hospital too I swear I'll set up residence there."  
Sakurai couldn't help laughing. "I'll be fine. I promise."  
"Okay. Be careful, Sakurai." Kuwata tousled Sakurai's hair and walked off whistling.  
It was nice to see Kuwata return to his usual carefree, light-hearted self. He lost all of the easy charm and that confident smile when he was nervous.  
"...I fell in love with you..."  
He'd called for Kuwata when he and Masahiro and Naruse were in danger.  
"... I'll tear across oceans if you need me."  
Kuwata hugging him... it had felt so welcoming. Like Sakurai had really come home after being away for too long.  
"Kuwata?!" Sakurai spun around.  
Kuwata stopped. He was almost half a block away, almost too late. Slowly he turned. "Sakurai-kun?"  
"My place is kinda far from here... can I crash at yours?" Sakurai jogged up to him. "I'll take the couch or the floor. I just want to be close if something goes wrong with them. I'll leave as soon as dawn breaks."  
"If I let you go," the dark-eyed man joked with a grin. "Come on. You won't even have to sleep on the floor."  
"Thanks."  
"Admit it, you just don't want to walk home alone."  
"What?" Sakurai pretended outrage.  
Kuwata laughed. "Yup. You just don't want to walk-"  
Sakurai grabbed for him. Kuwata ducked and ran down the street with Sakurai on his heels. "That's it! I'm stealing your bed tonight when you sleep!"  
"Who said you wouldn't already be in it?" Kuwata retorted, still laughing.  
"Arrrrgh!" Sakurai leaped up onto Kuwata's shoulders. Kuwata stumbled but managed to keep his balance. "Ha. Now you have to carry me."  
"Like hell I do. But I don't want you to get hurt, so I'll let you stay up there. Until I reach the steps, anyway. Then you have to get down or we'll both fall."  
"Depends on what we fall on." Sakurai was feeling playful suddenly. "Something soft with a blanket and pillows wouldn't be so bad."  
Kuwata looked up. "If you think to play my game, Sakurai-kun..."  
"What could you do about it?"  
After a moment the younger man smiled and shook his head. "If I even had the idea that you were serious, Sakurai-kun, I wouldn't wait for a bed; I'd just throw you into any given alley and have my way with you right there."  
"No you wouldn't."  
Kuwata looked up again, arching an eyebrow.  
Sakurai blinked. Then blushed.  
"Yeah." Kuwata stopped. "Okay, down. We're home."  
Meekly Sakurai obeyed and followed him into a surprisingly neat apartment.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Kuwata raced over to a small pile of clothing on the floor by one of the doors, probably what he'd been wearing earlier. "I didn't expect anyone to come over."  
Sakurai laughed. "You're neater than me. I didn't expect it from you."  
Kuwata tossed the clothes into a hamper. "I like things clean. Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." He opened a door and flicked on the light. It was a small room, enough for a bed and a small dresser, but it was more than a couch. "The fridge is stocked and the bathroom's that door. My room's right there if you need anything." He hesitated, then smiled and reached out to touch Sakurai's cheek. "Sleep well."  
Stunned, Sakurai could only watch Kuwata go into the other room. To say anything like 'don't touch me again' would be wrong; to say that he hadn't enjoyed the fragile beauty of simple human contact in affection would be a lie.  
Why was this so hard? 


	6. Chapter 06

Kuwata woke up mid-morning the next day still exhausted to feel a warm body curled up next to his. He blinked sleep away and half-sat up.  
Sakurai's blue eyes burned into his.  
Kuwata blinked again. "I'm dreaming."  
"No, but I was. And it wasn't good."  
"What happened?"  
"I went back to school and ball and being miserable. After two weeks I jumped off of a tall chair with a short rope around my neck. Funny thing was, I managed to show up at the funeral and was looking at my own corpse when I realized you weren't there. So I went to 3-Slam and found you hanging from the hoop. Don't do something like that. Ever. I woke up scared to death." Sakurai shivered. "So I came in here to make sure I'd woken up and you were still here."  
"And you decided to jump into bed with me?"  
"I couldn't go back to sleep in the other room. I was worried."  
Kuwata hugged him. "I won't commit suicide, I promise. Even if you leave. Now go back to sleep. I know I'm still tired." When he let go, he found himself lost in those marvelous eyes. Such a beautiful blue. "Sa- Sakurai-kun." His heart thudded in his chest.  
Sakurai studied him for a moment longer, then slowly got up and went to the door. "Sorry I woke you." He left.  
Suddenly Kuwata found himself out of bed and pulling Sakurai backwards into his arms. "No- don't go. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought... you..."  
"I what?" A world of hurt was in Sakurai's voice. Kuwata cringed.  
"You... were just... teasing me, making fun..."  
"You think I would do that?"  
"Sakurai!"  
"What do you want from me?!"  
"What do I want?" Kuwata whispered. He would never have hurt Sakurai for the world, and unknowingly he'd done it anyway. "A smile. All I want is that beautiful, happy smile. But Sakurai, I'll take anything you'll give me. Even your hatred."  
"How the hell could I hate you? I've never hated you. I don't think I know how to. If nothing else you're my teammate, my friend-"  
"Then the better question is, Sakurai, what do you want from me?"  
The question hung in the air for the better part of an eternity as Kuwata steeled himself.  
"I... I..."  
So slowly Kuwata reached up and turned Sakurai's face so he could see him. A diamond tear was trickling down Sakurai's cheek. Kuwata leaned close and kissed it away. "I'm sorry," he said softly, and then, "I love you."  
Sakurai just looked at him for a moment. Then he took Kuwata's hand, pulled him back into the bedroom, and jumped into bed. "Let's go back to sleep," he said with a smile. "You're still tired."  
Kuwata got into bed and laid his head against Sakurai's shoulder. "I remember you saying you were going to leave at dawn."  
"And then you said if you let me."  
"I can't make you stay, Sakurai-kun-"  
"Like hell you can't-"  
Kuwata put a fingertip to Sakurai's lips. "But I can make it really difficult for you to want to leave." He removed the finger and replaced it with his own lips. "Go to sleep. We'll settle this later."  
Sakurai kissed him back. "Sooner than you think."  
After that provocative line, there was no way on Earth Kuwata could go back to sleep, so he watched Sakurai's breathing deepen and his lips part ever so slightly. He smoothed the long tousled hair out of Sakurai's face and removed the glasses he'd forgotten. For all his handsomeness with them, he was incredible-looking without them. A pair of contacts and a pair of jeans- for Sakurai always looked the scholar in his ever-present khakis- and no so-inclined man or woman would be able to resist him.  
Kuwata smiled and shook his head. He was fantasizing when he should be sleeping. He nuzzled into Sakurai's body, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
When he woke up he found himself alone in the bed and sat up quickly, searching. Finding no one in the room, he got up and went into the main room.  
Sakurai was sitting on the window seat, wearing the slacks he'd worn the day before, but without the sweater. Kuwata stopped cold. He'd been able to joke and be playful before, when Sakurai was not only on his back but fully clothed, but now...  
Kuwata stood and let his eyes move slowly over his longtime love's body. Basketball had been so good to it. Sakurai was muscular in the way most serious b-ball players were, with long thin muscles and broad shoulders. His chest was a little too skinny.  
"See anything you like?" Sakurai's flippant question knocked Kuwata out of his scrutiny.  
Kuwata considered a thousand replies, then shrugged. "You're too thin. Don't they feed you in college?"  
Sakurai chuckled. "I ask you why you're studying me like a sculpture and you tell me I don't eat enough. Always a quick comeback."  
"I'm serious. Come on, I'll make you breakfast. And you didn't ask why, you just implied it."  
"Did I!" The blue-eyed man laughed and hugged Kuwata. "I never thought I'd know anyone who talked like me. 'Implied'."  
Kuwata closed his eyes for just a moment. Sweet, soft skin. "I was just looking at you, to answer your question. Admiring the work of the courts."  
"I'm not the best example."  
"Would you stop that? You're always putting yourself down. You're damn gorgeous, Sakurai-kun. Why do you think I was standing here for so long?" Kuwata clapped a hand over his mouth.  
Sakurai pulled the hand away. "If you're going to say it don't be ashamed."  
"No, it isn't that. I don't mind saying you're hot. I mind that it'll probably start that little quirk of yours, the one that likes to tease me mercilessly until I say something really shocking and you shut up. Like last night."  
"When was that?"  
"When I told you that I'd toss you into the nearest alley and make passionate love to you."  
"Oh, yeah. Different words, though."  
"All amounts to sex."  
"You never did it."  
"You weren't serious." Kuwata untangled himself from Sakurai's loose embrace and picked up the phone. He dialed the hospital. "Yes, ma'm, I was just calling to check on two patients, Toru Naruse and Sawamura Masahiro? That's fine, ma'm, thank you."  
His back was to Sakurai, so he didn't notice Sakurai sneaking up on him until that voice was breathing in his ear, "If I said it now, would you say the same thing?"  
Kuwata struggled to stop the shudder that threatened to betray him. "Yes," he said in what he hoped was a normal voice. "Now you're doing it just so you can see how I'll react."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Sakurai, you did not just do what I think you- yes, ma'm, I'm still here."  
Sakurai chuckled softly. "What if I did?"  
Kuwata switched the phone to his other ear, half-hoping to smack Sakurai in the head with it, and took a few steps away. "Yes, rooms 311 and 309. I just wanted to make- ahem, excuse me. I just wanted to make sure that Naruse didn't slip back into that coma and- and Masahiro didn't do something stupid and break some other bones. No? They're both out of danger? That's great! Thank you, ma'm. Very much. Goodbye." He slammed the phone down, whirled around, pushed Sakurai into the wall a little harder than he meant to, and kissed him so hard that he split his own lip. Angry, he pushed himself away and glared at his surprised friend. "Don't ever do anything like that again or I'll do a lot worse next time." He turned and walked away.  
If Kuwata hadn't loved him so much, wanted him to be serious so badly it made his heart ache, he would have thrown Sakurai out of the place.  
"Kuwata," Sakurai said softly.   
Pain. Please don't say I hurt you, Kuwata prayed and looked back.   
"You're bleeding."  
Kuwata touched his lip and looked coldly at the blood on his fingers. "Yeah. Doesn't hurt." He went into his room.  
"What are you doing?" Sakurai followed him.  
"I'm gonna take a shower. Then I'm going to make breakfast. After that I'm going to the hospital to visit the guys."  
A pause. Then, "I'm sorry."  
Kuwata leaned his forehead against the wall sighed deeply. "No, you're not. You're sorry I'm mad at you. You're not sorry that you were teasing me while I was checking on them." He grabbed a pair of jeans and moved past Sakurai, who was standing in the doorway.  
Who grabbed him and kissed him with the same roughness, then shoved him back into the bedroom.  
"What do I need to do to make you take me seriously?" Sakurai asked quietly. "What proof do you need, Kuwata? Or do you just want to keep believing I'll never want you?"  
Kuwata stared speechlessly.  
"Well?" 


End file.
